<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secret Life Of Lawyers by RoEstel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637149">The Secret Life Of Lawyers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel'>RoEstel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>翻译作品 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suits (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Pizza, more dorky movie quotes, 中文翻译</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Secret Life Of Lawyers的中文翻译</p><p>Donna视角下的Pizza And A Movie，包含她是如何告诉Harvey Rollo这家店、她如何挽救Harvey糟糕的情人选择、她如何逐步揭秘那个送披萨的家伙的身份、以及她如何保护Mike Ross不受别有用心的人的伤害。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donna (Suits)/OMC, Mike Ross/Harvey Specter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>翻译作品 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/251707">The Secret Life Of Lawyers</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/pseuds/Closer">Closer</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这是Pizza And A Movie的衍生文，在这个AU里Harvey依旧是个律师，但Mike是他的披萨送餐员。有人建议我写一篇关于这个故事里Donna视角的文，而我的确热爱Donna。所以这是一篇其他视角下的Pizza And A Movie. </p><p>译者notes: 感谢@Closer 的授权翻译！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donna是那个把Rollo的披萨与烤排店介绍给Harvey的人，所以她觉得自己可以算是Harvey生活中一切幸福的来源。不是说她之前不这么觉得，但如今有了切实的证据总是好的，这样总有一天她可以以此为把柄。</p><p>这得追溯到他们还在地检官办公室工作的时候，大概是Harvey刚开始起疑心，而Cameron开始显露轻佻（他不停地给她充满暗示的眼神，天呐真是太令人恶心了），这导致一切开始变得糟糕，于是Donna决定要采取紧急措施。</p><p>在那些真的非常糟糕的日子里，Donna有个习惯：在午餐时间不惜跑到另一个街区的Rollo店里买一份肉丸三明治。某一天，她看着Harvey在他那小办公室里筋疲力尽的模样，决定在午餐订单里加入一份小份意大利香肠披萨。她并不知道Harvey喜欢加什么料的披萨，但她知道Harvey喜欢肉类，所以……</p><p>她把比萨带回办公室，放在了Harvey的桌上并说：“这是份贿赂。”</p><p>“便宜披萨？”Harvey仰视着她，问。</p><p>“你省省吧，Harvey Specter，”Donna回答，装出要发火的模样。Harvey叹了口气，但还是乖乖停下了手头的工作。</p><p>“你想要什么。”</p><p>“我想跟你好好说个十分钟的话，当你在这段时间里想要反驳我时就吃一口披萨然后听我说，”她回答，“先尝一口。”</p><p>Harvey打开那个小披萨盒的盖子拿出了一片披萨，谨慎地咬下一角。</p><p>“我的天呐，”他一边感叹一边看向她，“你在哪里买的？这也太赞了。”</p><p>“听我说十分钟话。”</p><p>“成交。”</p><p>她花了十分钟（事实上花了两个小时）告诉了Harvey之前她一直没能告诉他的事：Cameron不是个好人，并且他在干坏事，而她想要离开。虽然Harvey自己也有所怀疑，但如果不是Donna告诉了他Cameron与她最近一次的交谈令她有多反感，Harvey大概不会彻底听进去Donna的话。</p><p>最后他们制订了一个计划，Harvey打了个电话。</p><p>在外界看来，是Harvey接到了Pearson Hardman的工作邀请所以离开了地检官办公室，顺便还以高薪引诱走了她。而在Cameron看来，是Harvey发现了他做了点不合规矩的事情并因此闹别扭，带着他心爱的玩具跑路了。</p><p>要想让Harvey离开，得有足够实际的证据才行，所以实际上Donna才是那个带着人离开地检官办公室的人。Harvey只是正好有个可以他们一离职就聘用他俩的地方罢了。</p><p>多亏了Rollo的披萨。</p><p>但Donna可不会那么轻易就打出手里的好牌，曼哈顿最好的披萨店的真身可以用在更刀刃上的情况。Rollo的披萨盒上没有任何标志，所以Harvey对于这披萨来自何方毫无概念，以至于他们刚到Pearson Hardman的前几个月，他总是拦住Donna，然后说：你能给我们俩带点那里的吃的吗？就那家。”</p><p>她病假的那天，Harvey才突然意识到他根本不知道他的午餐都是从哪来的——因为Donna不在。从那天起，他花费了大量精力试图从她那儿打探出那家店的名字、或电话、或任何线索。</p><p>Donna总是保持着微笑，替他点好他的蘑菇披萨和她的肉丸三明治，有时还会加一份烤排。</p><p>Harvey被升为资深合伙人的那天，她送给了Harvey一个细长的包装不菲的盒子。他看了看盒子又看了看她，在确认没人注意到他们之后，Harvey跟个孩子似的拆开了包装。打开礼物盒的盖子之后，他皱起眉来。</p><p>她愉快地看着Harvey从盒子里拿出Rollo的披萨与烤排店的菜单（外卖可送达区域被圈了出来，Harvey一眼就能发现他可以在家点他们家的外卖），随即Harvey看向了她。</p><p>“那家店？”他问。</p><p>“那家店。”她确认到。</p><p>这可算得上是Harvey少有的傻气时刻，他拥抱了她并表示要用全市最好的披萨招待她——他甚至亲自点了外卖。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donna对Harvey Specter的了解如下（基于关联度简化后的清单）：</p><p>--他喜欢精致的食物。他有敏感的味蕾和相关知识。但在某些情况下，即便是Harvey也得承认他想要的只是Rollo的披萨。不过他一直没能喜欢上Rollo的意大利三明治，因为每次三明治的面包都会因为沾到披萨的酱料而变软（这正是Donna喜欢他家的三明治的理由）。</p><p>--他喜欢在披萨上加蘑菇和洋葱，但他只会在他不需要在餐后刷牙以维持自己的形象的时候点加洋葱的披萨。</p><p>--他是真的真的不喜欢软塌塌的薯条。</p><p>--当他们还在地检官办公室的时候，Harvey有过一段充满创伤的暗恋，对另一个地检官助理的。Donna是唯一一个发现了这段暗恋的人，而这段暗恋之所以那么痛苦是因为那人对Harvey一点兴趣都没有，他甚至都不知道Harvey的存在。Harvey这个大多数时候都很冷静理智的人一到了那人的身边就会变得笨拙又结巴。除了Cameron，没人能令Harvey那么无所适从。Harvey在他感兴趣的女人身边就不会有那种问题，那两年里Donna可见过Harvey带太多女人回家了。所以她对此的结论是Harvey的紧张是因为那是他异性恋生活中极端偶尔的双性恋想法。她从来没告诉过Harvey她一直觉得他有点弯，不过她挺确定他知道她知道。</p><p>--Harvey私下里把自己视作维多利亚时期的绅士：彬彬有礼，穿着入时，教养良好，幽默风趣……以及视帮助别人为己任，哪怕别人告诉他他们不需要帮忙。随着时间流逝，Harvey的这个特点越来越难以被人发现，因为他从来不会让自己看起来像是在帮任何人的忙，即便他还是总是在这么做。Donna已经数不清Harvey曾接手过多少烂摊子，耐心地清理好它们，并将结果送出去。</p><p>--Harvey不喜欢狗。谁会不喜欢狗狗啊？有时他可真是个怪胎。</p><p>--他拿到Pearson Hardman的签约奖金和高得没天理的薪水后做的第一件事就是付了一间他很明显垂涎已久的豪华公寓的首款。在接下来的六个月里，他保持着公寓里几乎没有家具的状态并且只吃穷学生才会吃的饭，只为更快地还清房贷，这样他就能彻底地拥有这间公寓了。有时Donna会思索Harvey小时候的家庭环境究竟是什么样的（绝对不是他令别人觉得的那种无忧无虑的生活），以至于令他对稳定的家，一个他可以安稳地呆着的地方的渴求如此强烈。</p><p>--Harvey身上有些全新的变化，这变化并不是成为资深合伙人带来的。有什么神秘的因素在影响他的生活，而Donna讨厌对什么一无所知的感觉。她一直对办公室里的各种动向了如指掌，但对合伙人那一级的就没那么了解了，所以成为合伙人的Harvey成了她专属肥皂剧的主角。她一定要弄清楚新加入的故事线到底是什么。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donna第一次听说送披萨的家伙是在Harvey签下Tom Keller那天。那可是Harvey对Louis的一次大胜利，鉴于Louis叨叨Keller叨叨了那么久。</p><p>“你一定得告诉我，”当他们在一家非常高端的、没人请客的话Donna绝对不会去的小酒吧（也是Harvey每过几个月就要带她去一次的那种酒吧，看吧，他绝对觉得自己是个维多利亚时期的绅士），“告诉我一切你们签约过程中肮脏的小细节，你有没有低声下气地求他，有没有？”</p><p>Harvey露齿而笑：“不，Donna，告诉别人床笫之事可不是好男孩该做的事儿。”</p><p>“我可不知道那回事，可能因为我从来没遇到过什么‘好男孩’吧，”她回答，“快交待，Louis可在宣称你肯定跟他一起嗑药了。”</p><p>“他就着我的胸膛嗑药来着，”Harvey有点恼火，“当然不是。”</p><p>“所以你们到底做了什么？”</p><p>“他去了我家跟我一起看球赛，因为我告诉他我知道全市最好的披萨店，”Harvey说，“说实话，我对此还是蛮惊讶的，一块铁板竟然能被区区披萨撬动。他跟我说‘没想到你喜欢Pie Pub，总觉得那对你来说有点低端了’。”</p><p>“呃，不，我给Pie Pub足够多机会了，”Donna呻吟，“我在他们家食物中毒两次。”</p><p>“我告诉他我知道比那更好的，并且是用他签约我们律所为条件打的赌，”Harvey安稳地嘬了一口酒，“他说他甚至怀疑我们能否在星期五晚上叫到热披萨。”</p><p>“而你早就下了单。”Donna猜道。</p><p>“不，但我认识Rollo的一个送餐员，我拜托他把我插到订单的最前面。”</p><p>“你答应为此给他多少钱？”</p><p>Harvey盯着他手中的红酒：“我原本也打算这么提议的，但重点是，他说他会解决，而我需要给他一笔客观的小费，随即就挂了电话。”</p><p>“好吧，毕竟我们这几年没少在他们那里消费。”</p><p>Harvey微笑起来：“他是个好男孩。无论如何，披萨是热的，Tom很经验，而我又赢了一盘。”</p><p>“你听起来就像个周六晨间动画片里的超级英雄，”她说着，“而我，要点一份龙虾意大利饺。”</p><p>她当时根本没多想。这只意味着Harvey认识一个家伙。Donna其实是一个非常善于“我了解这个人”的人，但当时她的注意力全在Harvey如何挑选侍酒师上了。她其实并没有被当晚那位侍酒师的水平折服，但看着侍酒师工作总是颇为有趣的。</p><p>大概一周之后，Harvey在某天早上带着他前一天晚上带回家的一箱子文件走进办公室，那箱文件其实应该是他助理Kyle的工作（可惜Kyle在这种工作上是个彻头彻尾的白痴）。他宣布：“Kyle可欠我大发了。”</p><p>“哦亲爱的，这可真厉害。”她感叹到，Harvey瞥了她一眼，“所以怎么了？”</p><p>“该准备复印件的文件根本没复印，五百个要点里有三个有问题，”Harvey回答。“我们的客户在跟我们瞎扯，而现在我抓住了他们的把柄，他们除了对我的要求说一不二没有别的选择。”</p><p>“你一个晚上就过完了那些文件？外加查证？”</p><p>“我有帮手。”Harvey如是说，Donna眨了眨眼。</p><p>“你在酒吧里吊了个训练有素的检察员还是怎么的？”</p><p>Harvey看了看四周，最后靠着她的台边压低身子：“我认识的那个送披萨的家伙，事实上他还是个新手律师。”</p><p>“你，让给你送披萨的家伙，给你检查了你的文件。”她缓慢地说。</p><p>“他是个新手律师，而且是他主动的。我也检查了他的工作，没什么毛病。”Harvey看起来被她的质疑刺中了，他一边走进办公室一边补充道。</p><p>“好吧，我希望你给了他足够的小费。”</p><p>“我会的。打给这个客户，告诉他他欠我大了，十一点来见我。”</p><p>她将“送披萨的家伙是个新手律师”记在了自己的脑海里并储存起来，然后就忽略了它。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>直到很久很久之后，Donna才听到了Mike视角下的Harvey的被跟踪事件（那是Harvey不在的某天晚上，她与Mike一边喝酒一边毫不羞愧地八卦），不过在当时这其实也无关紧要啦。</p><p>她在周六的早上接到了那通电话，正在她与她男友在她家共享早午餐的时候。Harvey的专属铃声响起的时候，她男友正在卷早餐卷饼。</p><p>“你老板？”她男朋友问，Donna点着头接了电话。</p><p>“我会向你要加班费的。”她说，然后犹疑了，“Harvey？”</p><p>“成，”Harvey在电话那头回答，听起来有点丧，“我需要你帮我个忙。”</p><p>“我告诉过你Benson的文件可以等到……”</p><p>“是私人方面的事情。”</p><p>Donna叹了口气，给了那正在为她做早餐的英俊男人一个眼神，然后问：“行吧，怎么了？”</p><p>“我在医院，如果没人接一下我他们不让我走，而我又不被允许叫出租车。你能来接我一下吗？”</p><p>她差一点就要让Harvey停止像个不讲理的孩子一样闹腾，打电话给Ray让Ray去接他，但她突然意识到了什么。</p><p>“你在医院？！发生了什么？”</p><p>“没什么大不了的，我都不需要缝针，”他回答，然后突然安静了。Donna开始搜寻她的钥匙，还有钱包，还有放在厨房抽屉里的急用现金，往包里随手扔进去。还有唇膏。</p><p>“Harvey，到底怎么了？”</p><p>“没事，如果你没发来的话，你能帮我给Jessica打个电话吗？我不记得她的手机号了。</p><p>Harvey的手机里存了Jessica的手机号，就存在“Jessica”这个名字下面。</p><p>“啊，对了，快速拨号，”Harvey嘟哝着。“成了，我找到了……”</p><p>“Harvey，别打，”Donna冷静地命令，“你在哪个医院？”</p><p>“急救室。”</p><p>“哪个医院？”</p><p>“哦，呃……”Harvey的声音突然远离了一下，Donna能听到他问“抱歉，我这是在哪？”，“圣卢克医院。”</p><p>“好的，我在路上了，Harvey。不要点任何快速拨号，”她说，她知道Harvey的快速拨号上有那些位高权重又很容易被惹恼的人物，“挂掉电话，然后把手机放得远远的，好吗？”</p><p>“成。”Harvey回答，随后电话里传来通话结束的滴声。</p><p>“宝贝，我必须得跑一趟，”Donna吻了一下男友的脸颊，“老板沦落到医院里了，而且我总觉得他磕高了。”</p><p>她男友递给她一个早餐卷：“记得只在等红灯的时候吃。”</p><p>当她抵达医院并开始寻找Harvey Specter的时候，一个守在急救室走廊的警察拦住了她：“身份证件。”</p><p>她眨了眨眼表示疑惑，警察解释：“抱歉，但这是个有点敏感的案子，因为这家伙是个人物，所以我不得不查一下你的身份证件。”</p><p>Donna把驾照塞给那个警察，尽最大的耐心等他确认完毕，然后急匆匆地冲进病房。</p><p>Harvey正穿着医院的检察服垂腿坐在床边，胸前绑着渗出血斑的绷带。当他看到她的时候微笑了起来。</p><p>“你是我的英雄。”他说。</p><p>“我知道，”她回到，“你这是对自己做了什么？”</p><p>他看了看胸前的绷带，试探着回答：“感情方面的糟糕决定？”</p><p>“怎么，你惹得某人的男朋友吃醋到捅你一刀？”</p><p>Harvey皱起眉毛：“她还有个男朋友？！”</p><p>“哈？”</p><p>“他们可能给了我太多止痛剂了。”Harvey缓缓地陈述。</p><p>“没事，我们重头再来一遍。”Donna深呼吸了一下，“Harvey，是谁做了这事？”</p><p>“Lara，在我说要甩了她的时候，”Harvey回答，他脸上的表情看起来仿佛他在研究什么无敌复杂的法律问似的，“她当时正在切葡萄柚。我已经告诉警察们这些了。”</p><p>“你的约会对象用一把水果刀捅了你？”</p><p>“刀口没那么严重。”Harvey下意识地摸了摸绷带。</p><p>“那她现在又在哪？”Donna问，因为她永远倾向于解决问题。</p><p>“大概在……某个警察局里吧，我叫了警察。在我打了她一拳之后。”他回答，“但那是在她捅了我之后。”Harvey补充，他看起来已经对此厌倦了，那种解释了太多遍之后的厌倦。Donna猜得到这个，毕竟当警察们看到一个流着血的男人和一个下巴乌青的女人的时候，基于常见案例，他们会推测是男人先动的手。</p><p>Donna彻底放弃了从Harvey那里弄清楚完整的前因后果，此时还是先专注于怎么让他不要被起诉比较好。十毫克维柯汀影响下的Harvey很听话，还不太清醒，完美地诠释了在某个平行世界里的“蠢但依旧好看”的Harvey的样子。</p><p>当他们挪进（呈稀有的颓废姿态的）Harvey的公寓的时候，Donna总算是拼凑出了整件事的过程。某个疯女人自觉她与Harvey是天生一对，而Harvey不这么觉得，导致她用当时手上正拿着的水果刀（这凶器正静静地躺在流理台上，上面的血半干）挥向Harvey。Harvey随即揍了她然后报了警。警察最一开始对Harvey的说辞持怀疑态度，但他们还是逮捕了Lara并将Harvey送去了医院。在给Harvey止痛剂——Donna打赌他们绝对给过量了——之后，医院通知Harvey他不能在没人陪同的情况下离开。</p><p>厨房地上还有血迹，Donna小心地既没有盯着那摊血看，也没在为Harvey拿毯子的时候多留意那凌乱的床。她把毯子拿到客厅递给Harvey。</p><p>“我没事，”Harvey站在客厅中央说，一边拿着毯子看起来颇为手足无措，“你可以走了，我知道今天是星期六。”说罢，他用一种不知道Donna为什么会在他家的眼神看着她。</p><p>“或者，你可以在沙发上桌下，裹上坛子，然后我们一起看部电影。”Donna说。</p><p>“为什么？”Harvey的眉头皱得更深了。</p><p>Donna把手放上自己的大腿，端正地坐在沙发上：“因为我要求这样。”</p><p>Harvey扭头看了一眼沙发，然后畏缩了一下：“好吧。”</p><p>他很快就睡着了，这也是Donna所预料的，但Harvey很快又惊醒过来，双眼圆瞪呼吸急促，而他过快的呼吸令他的伤口又开始疼。</p><p>“Harvey，”她轻声地安慰，“没事了，你在家里。这里除了你和我没有别的人了。”</p><p>他看向Donna，点了点头，又躺了回去，他的呼吸逐渐平稳。没过几分钟，他就又睡着了。</p><p>Donna把这天的大半都花在了陪伴Harvey上，Harvey重复着睡着-惊醒的循环，但令人宽慰的是，每次他都能睡上更久。这栋楼有清洁服务，Donna让他们来安静地清理了厨房的血迹并更换了床单。她在Harvey睡着的时候解决了她的午餐；她给男朋友打了个电话，后者在电话里可以理解地抱怨了她老板占用过多他女朋友的时间的行为；她还给她母亲打了个电话；最后她在Harvey的书房里安静地崩溃了一小下。</p><p>随着白天逐渐过去，Harvey稳定了很多，不再一惊一乍，不过这也可能只是因为药物进一步发挥了作用。</p><p>“我欠你一次。”当Donna点好了晚餐外卖的时候，他说。她在沙发上面对着Harvey坐下，嘬了一口他最贵的酒之一。</p><p>“别放在心上。”她的这个回答让他们俩都有点惊讶，因为一般情况下Donna会说“还用你说吗”或者“我记着呢”。</p><p>“你可以回家了，”Harvey说，“我没事了。”</p><p>Donna从玻璃杯沿边抬起目光：“Harvey，我可以给你讲个故事吗？”</p><p>“我不是五岁小孩。”</p><p>“这是个大人的故事，”她保证到。Harvey看起来有点恼火，但他还是没再反对了。Donna放下就被：“结婚六个月后，我妹妹的丈夫第一次打了她。”</p><p>Harvey的眉头皱了起来，但他没有打断Donna。</p><p>“当他第二次打她的时候，她在他睡着之后收拾定西跑来了我家，”Donna继续道，“她没报警，只因为她觉得羞耻。她对此的对策只是跑到我那里，我们坐了一整晚，她哭了一整晚。”</p><p>“那跟这个不是一回事。”Harvey嘟哝。</p><p>“的确，但也不是毫无共通之处。当时你害怕吗，Harvey？”</p><p>“不。”他说。</p><p>“你嘴上说着不，但你的眼睛……”</p><p>“《蝴蝶先生》？”Harvey反问，“这就是你的理由？”</p><p>Donna耸肩：“我说错了吗？”</p><p>Harvey撇开视线。</p><p>“你被攻击了，你报了警，他们不相信你，但后来他们相信了。他们把你送上救护车，这导致你根本不知道你被送到了哪里。任何人都会被吓到的不是吗？”</p><p>“我们在地检官办公室的时候处理过类似的攻击案件，Donna，”他提醒道，“我知道事后创伤看起来什么样。”</p><p>“那你知道事后创伤感觉起来什么样吗？”</p><p>Harvey扯出一个微笑：“我想我现在知道了。”</p><p>“Harvey……”</p><p>“这没什么大不了的。”</p><p>“我想说的是，如果你希望我陪着你，我也不是没这么做过，”她说，“我不是个擅长照顾人的人，但我可以装作我是。”</p><p>“我没有别的意思，”Harvey缓慢地说，“我很感激你愿意这么做，但我今晚想一个人呆着。”</p><p>“那我可以起码等到披萨送到吗？”Donna问。</p><p>一听到披萨Harvey就微笑起来：“Rollo家的？”</p><p>“还能是哪儿的？”</p><p>“你说的对。”Harvey抬起一只胳膊，而Donna领会了他的暗示，凑进了Harvey的怀中，同时小心着不压到他的肋骨。他们就保持着这样的姿势直到门被敲响。</p><p>（这次不是Mike送的，Donna清楚地记得自己当时看到送餐员是个女性的时候的失落，她本以为能看到Harvey的“新手律师·披萨送餐员”。）</p><p>Harvey看起来想让这件事就这么过去，于是Donna也这么做了，她在晚餐之后回了家并抑制住自己给Harvey发短信确认他没事的欲望。直到周一早上她才再次见到Harvey，他看起来还好，可能有点僵硬有点疲惫，但还能正常工作。Harvey把起诉Lara那个女人的文件给了她，并告诉Donna记得通知保安如果那个女人再出现在附近记得要拦住她。在这之后，他有好几周没再提起这件事。</p><p>“关于那个疯子的新任务，”某天早上他突然说，这令Donna不由得挑起一边眉毛，“我的限制令对象跑去找我的披萨送餐员了。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“Lara，她把我那个送餐员吓得不轻，只因为她觉得他在跟我上床。”</p><p>“他还好吗？”</p><p>“嗯，她这次没用披萨刀做出什么事来，只是给了他一段关于不要插手我与她的关系的警告。她称他为送披萨的娃娃脸小同。”</p><p>“Wow，”Donna被逗乐了，“她可真是不消停。这是什么时候的事儿？”</p><p>“几周前了，从那时起他就在躲着我的订单，因为她警告他离我远点。”</p><p>“所以她以为你在跟他上床？她为什么会这么觉得？”</p><p>Harvey耸耸肩：“我们没做什么特别的，就是开开玩笑而已，但可能看起来没那么简单吧。女人们总是会多想，我不知道。”</p><p>“他可爱吗？”</p><p>“我为什么会知道那个？”他有点烦躁并立刻走开了，这有效地结束了她的审问。</p><p>那件事之后他有一段时间都没在约会或，Donna就是知道这种事情。</p><p>她没有多喜欢Dana Scott，因为她总觉得Scotty和Harvey这么多年一直在与对方玩很危险的游戏（她是绝对不会交代她的消息源的，她就是知道他们俩的关系是高级炮友*），而Donna对于Harvey是充满保护欲的。即便如此，她还是给了Scotty一些帮助，以让Harvey从那件事的阴影中走出来。</p><p>Donna知道Harvey正在为一个客户处理的酒店合并的对方律师是Scotty，而她没有提前告诉Harvey这件事。男孩子又是就是需要一点惊喜。当Harvey结束他们的第一次会谈，身上带着淡淡的香水和性爱的气息的时候，Donna实在忍不住问：</p><p>“协商得怎么样？”她问，故意压低了自己的声音以带上点性暗示，“你在上面吗？”</p><p>“你为什么没告诉我Scotty是对方的律师？”Harvey问，可惜他没法掩盖他身上性事后的容光焕发。</p><p>“因为我不想你事前焦虑——我是说对于这个案子，她可是很厉害的。”Donna说。</p><p>“你的意图也太明显了。”</p><p>“你裤子拉链没拉好。”</p><p>Harvey眼睛都没眨一下：“不，它拉得好好的。”</p><p>“但今天早些时候它没拉好。”她说，一边举起手做击掌姿势。</p><p>Harvey没回应那个击掌，并且看起来还是有点恼火，但Donna知道那是他装出来的。</p><p>酒店合并结束是几天之后了，Harvey再一次带她去了一家过于奢侈的小酒吧共进晚餐。“我得说，尽管她在中途把你给整惨了，但她也重新让你容光焕发了。”</p><p>“她让我……你刚刚说了什么？”Harvey放下了叉子，“首先，我没有不‘容光焕发’的时候。”</p><p>“在此之前，你的‘荣光’都跑到十万八千里之外了。”</p><p>“其次，我们这是还在九十年代吗？‘荣光’？”</p><p>“Oooh, boy, I love you so, never ever ever gonna let you go.*”Donna哼到。Harvey忍不住按了按自己的鼻梁。</p><p>“这件事不需要更多的配乐了，”他说，“这段时间我和Scotty很开心，这就是我和Scotty在一起的时候会有的状态。”</p><p>“现在年轻人都这么说话的吗？”</p><p>“你知道我的披萨送餐员看到她的时候说了什么吗？”</p><p>“你给Scotty点了披萨？”</p><p>“她提议的！”</p><p>Donna翻了个白眼：“你的披萨送餐员说了什么，Harvey？”</p><p>“他说，Do or do not. There is no try.”Harvey说着咧嘴笑了起来，但Donna看得出来他笑得并不全然真心——Harvey在掩盖什么。</p><p>“那么，你们俩分手的时候还一切正常？”她问，“在那么些酒店合并的事儿之后？”</p><p>Harvey沉默了。</p><p>“嗨，老板，回个话。”</p><p>“她要结婚了。”Harvey沉静地说。</p><p>Donna点了一下头：“不是跟你。”</p><p>“不，不是，”Harvey摆了摆手。“但那不重要。她能结婚挺好的，不是吗？”说着，他的牛排正好送上了餐桌。</p><p>“是啊。”Donna回答，随即她改了话题，因为一个足够好的朋友知道什么时候不该戳对方的痛处。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*they were the ultimate mutual booty-call翻译成高级炮友，我真的尽力了<br/>*Ooh Boy的歌词，上世纪七十年代的老歌<br/>——译者notes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>像其他所有优秀的高级私人助理一样，Donna有一张庞大的关系网，串联起Pearson Hardman以及其他很多律所或者商务机构。这张关系网是靠着经年累月的信息交换和敲定日程时的联系构建起来的。这种关系是没法强求的，这是一种真实的有机的关系，而Donna很善于维护它。</p><p>她对于Harvey有一系列的脑内记录，其中某些甚至是下意识的：那个送披萨的家伙时不时会帮Harvey处理过于庞杂的案子——有时甚至都不是Harvey的案子；那个送披萨的家伙喜欢Harvey的炒菜；那个送披萨的家伙聪明到可以不用上法学院就去考律师资格证。Donna可以理解为什么Harvey的约会对象会觉得那个送披萨的家伙是Harvey的男朋友，毕竟他会去Harvey家和他一起看球赛或者给Harvey带去还没上映的电影一起看。这其实还挺可爱的，就像小狗狗会叼给主人可以供他追逐的玩具一样。Harvey看起来还是蛮喜欢这个新陪伴的，而且他不再随时随地都看起来无比疲惫了。</p><p>Donna的强大关系网与她脑海里标有披萨送餐员标签的资料在Annette来找她的那天发生了重叠。Annette是Robertson Holding的活动规划负责人，她打电话来询问Donna为什么Harvey取消了那天晚上的重要公关晚餐。</p><p>“我没取消那个安排。”Donna迷惑。</p><p>“的确不是你，这才是最奇怪的地方。Specter先生亲自给Roberston Jr.打的电话，”Annette说，“他是身体不适吗？”</p><p>“Harvey不会因为身体不适取消掉这么近的日程安排，”Donna回答，但她的脑海里突然警灯一闪：Harvey早些时候有提到今晚的安排……</p><p>“这就是为什么我想确认一下，虽然这只是一个公关玩晚餐，但老Robertson想要跟他谈谈来着。”</p><p>“让我核对一下，我能把你切到呼叫保持一下吗？”</p><p>“当然。”Annette回答。Donna切掉通话靠回椅子里，认真地思索着。</p><p>
  <em>你看起来糟糕得像是能生吞活剥掉一个初级律师。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>昨天工作到太晚了。没心情做其他任何事情。我今晚会待在家里什么都不干。会好的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>找了个辣妹？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>差远了。是送披萨的那个，我们打算看场洋基队的比赛，老样子。</em>
</p><p>Harvey为了送披萨的家伙放了Robertson Holding的鸽子。</p><p>Donna是切实相信Harvey说他没在跟那个送披萨的家伙约会的时候说的是实话的，而且她可能是唯一一个这么相信的人。她了解Harvey，所以她知道Harvey在a)暗恋某个男人的时候的样子；b)睡了某个人之后的样子，但如今Harvey两种都不是。Harvey有了个朋友，而朋友对他有益，那个送披萨的家伙之于Harvey大概是某种柏拉图式感情的释放对象。</p><p>她把呼叫保持又切换回通话状态。</p><p>“Annette，我很抱歉，我应该给你打个电话的。Harvey今晚有个日程冲突，他要代表Pearson Hardman参加一位客户的婚礼，今晚是婚礼彩排。你知道有些新娘能吹毛求疵到什么程度。”</p><p>“没事，起码不是为了葬礼之类的令人伤心的事情，”Annette回答，“Harvey让你去干洗他的晚礼服了？”</p><p>“这倒不至于，他已经被我调教到知道不要用那种事情烦我了。”</p><p>“你可真幸运。”Annette笑着说，“回聊，下周什么时候约酒？”</p><p>“定了。”Donna回答之后挂上了电话。</p><p>在那之后不久Donna便第一次见到了所谓的送披萨的家伙，但她当时并不知道那就是他。她是真的应该更敏锐一点，但她也完全没料到送披萨的那家伙会到Harvey的办公室来——起码不是在正式上班期间。而且Harvey当时对他的态度既不是男人之间的友谊，也不像律师对待客户的态度。当时Harvey接到了一个电话，旋即就离开了办公室，没过几分钟，楼下的保安就给Donna悄悄打了个电话，想知道一切是否还好，因为Specter先生正在楼下大厅手足无措地晃荡。</p><p>“他要见一位客户。”她这么回答，并且向保安保证一切安好。Donna希望起码她说的后半部分是真的。</p><p>Harvey带着一个看起来很迷失的年轻人重新出现的时候，Donna以为那是Harvey的弟弟。她知道Harvey有个弟弟，但她毕竟从没看过那位弟弟的照片，而且她无法想象除了对自己的弟弟之外，Harvey还能对谁有这么强烈的保护欲。出于尊重，Donna没有听他们的私人对话，尽管她对于现状快要<em>好奇死掉</em>。</p><p>但无论如何，Harvey约十分重要的客户在十一点见面，Donna不露痕迹地提醒了他。他离开了办公室，留着那个年年轻人拿着本笔记本坐在他的沙发上。</p><p>“文件——”</p><p>她递出文件。</p><p>“里面的子条款——”</p><p>“标注出来了，不客气。”</p><p>“太好了，你能——”</p><p>“让他不要乱跑？”Donna行云流水。</p><p>“我十五分钟后回来。”虽然Harvey这么说，但这一般意味着大概三十分钟。</p><p>Harvey走之后，Donna转动了一下自己的椅子，以好好打量一下沙发里的那个年轻人，但光打量实在是无法满足她的好奇心。</p><p>“我能给你倒点什么吗？”她推开办公室的门问，那个年轻人看起来被吓了一跳，“——在你等Harvey的这段时间里，我能给你拿点什么吗？咖啡？或者什么小吃？”</p><p>“我，我不是他的客户。”他结巴地回答。</p><p>“我知道，”Donna说，她想要显得具有安抚性，但似乎她做得有点过火以至于那个年轻人看起来被吓到了，于是她解释道，“我就是知道，你会习惯这样的我的。”</p><p>“我不需要什么特别的，谢谢。”年轻人回答。唔，如果他真的是Harvey的弟弟的话，他可比他哥哥多了太多礼貌了。</p><p>Harvey带着Rachel回来了，还带着一些文件。</p><p>“这是要做什么？”Donna低声又快速地问Rachel，与此同时Harvey正在办公室里与那个年轻人说着什么。</p><p>“机密。”Rachel回答。</p><p>“Rachel。”Donna给了她一个失落的眼神。</p><p>“对不起，我得保密。”Rachel看起来很抱歉，“我知道你比Harvey更厉害，但他更能震慑人。”</p><p>Donna思考了一下，一般而言被拒绝对她来说是不可接受的，但如果这真的涉及到法律上的责任的话，这也没什么大不了的。Rachel陪着那个年轻人快速地离开了，而Harvey给了Donna那种<em>“别问”</em>的眼神。</p><p>如果她当时就知道Mike的身份，或者知道Louis在打什么算盘的话，Donna绝对会在第二天早上Harvey和Mike与Jessica那尴尬的会面发生之前就插手这件事。她的关系网这次没能起作用，因为Louis这次的行动过于隐秘以至于他甚至没有告诉Norma。如果Norma知道Louis觉得Harvey雇了一个男妓的话，她绝对会<em>第一时间</em>告诉Donna的。</p><p>Louis甚至自己做了核对账目的工作，所以只有他和Jessica知道他所怀疑的内容，而Jessica——可能是出于对Harvey的容忍——看来并没想干涉这件事，直到她发现Mike在光天化日之下坐在Harvey的办公室里。第二天早上Donna来上班时看到Harvey和Harvey的新跟班（穿着一件用订书机粗糙改造过的、Harvey初级合伙人时期的西服）在Jessica办公室里，她断定是Harvey有麻烦了而不是那孩子带来了什么麻烦，因为Harvey是个总在惹麻烦的家伙。</p><p>“那个，Harvey在策划……” Rachel不得不话没说完就因为Donna竖起的手指停下，因为Joseph接起了Donna的内线电话。</p><p>“嗨，Donna！”</p><p>“Joseph，你知道Harvey哪里惹到Jessica了吗？”</p><p>“他没惹麻烦，”Rachel与Joseph异口同声，“只是有点财务上的麻烦事。”</p><p>“财务上的？”Donna问Rachel。</p><p>“嗯啊，”Joseph以为Donna是在问他，于是他回答到，而Rachel皱起眉摇了摇头，“Harvey为性服务写了好几张支票。”</p><p>“哈？”</p><p>“什么？”Rachel忍不住问，Donna再次举起手示意Rachel不要说话。</p><p>“我猜应该是有个人……”Joseph开始解释。</p><p>“哦天呐，她不会是……”Donna呻吟着，但她并不是在对Joseph或者Rachel说话。</p><p>“谁怎么了？”Rachel要求一个解释。</p><p>“Louis掺和了这件事吗？”Donna问Joseph，而Rachel对此的回答是摇头。</p><p>“是呀，是他发现这件事的，不是过我不太确定，”Joseph的声音拉远了一点，他大概正拉长脖子以望进Jessica的办公室，“因为Harvey的付款对象似乎才是Jessica的对话主体。”</p><p>“我对于Harvey没有雇了一个男妓这点还是蛮有信心的。”Donna说，Rachel听到之后瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>“安啦，我只是如实传达消息。”Joseph这么说到。而与此同时Rachel急躁地说：“他是个咨询师！”</p><p>Donna安抚了一下Rachel，然后对着电话说：“Joseph亲爱的，能把相关信息邮件给我吗？好。”她挂上电话，看向Rachel，“到底发生了什么？我到底错过了什么，Rachel？”</p><p>“Joseph说了<em>什么</em>？”Rachel问。</p><p>“我不太确定，等我弄明白之后会告诉你的。但现在，你要告诉我那孩子到底是谁，而他身上发生了什么。”</p><p>“成，Harvey早些时候在处理这件事，他给我发消息解禁了我的保密，所以我现在能告诉你了，”Rachel回答，“那孩子叫Mike Ross，Harvey要聘用他作法律顾问。“</p><p>“Harvey为什么需要一个法律顾问？”</p><p>Rachel耸肩：“处理Kyle的烂摊子？随便了，Harvey需要聘用文件的……”</p><p>“我这就着手，”Donna打开公司内网和IT部门的请求提交窗口，“聘用相关的文书，他的公司邮箱，内网权限……他需要公司里的一席之地吗？”</p><p>“大概要的，天呐我根本没想到那个。但他不能和初级律师们坐一起，Harvey特地说了要让Mike远离初级律师们。”</p><p>“好吧，但作为一个新人他是不能有专属办公室的。”Donna回答，一边快速敲着键盘处理着常规的申请流程。</p><p>“你看到他穿的西装了吗？”Rachel嘟哝。</p><p>“我懂你意思，太不入流了。我得给他在Harvey的裁缝那里预约个时间。”Donna忽然瞪大了眼睛，“我突然意识到，Louis其实是在控告Harvey的咨询师是提供‘那种’咨询的，而Jessica正在防止这种情况发生。”</p><p>“为什么你总是能知道一切？”Rachel问。</p><p>“在你还不清楚的时候就装作你知道，你还太年轻了。”Donna回答，“去做你的其他工作吧，这事我来处理。”</p><p>对于Harvey那层人来说，看似做了什么坏事与真的做了什么坏事一样糟，而Donna很清楚这一点。但当她看到Harvey和Mike回来的时候后者脸上那极端紧张的神情时还是忍不住笑了起来。满足他们的需要是她的职责，而既然她的完备程度完美地惊艳了他们两人，Donna觉得自己有权听一听他们在Harvey办公室里的对话。</p><p>“……直到你彻底熟悉我们所之前，”Harvey在说，“等到你考完律师资格证之后你再正式开始……”</p><p>我的天呐，那孩子甚至还没考过律师资格证。这事真是越来越奇怪了，他到底是何方神圣？</p><p>“你跟你的……前老板谈过了吗？”Harvey问。</p><p>“哦该死的……还没。”Mike Ross这么回答，听起来颇为慌张，“我今晚还有排班！”</p><p>“放轻松，”Harvey安抚道，Donna好奇地转身看向他们，“去上班，告诉他们你要离职了。你知道你在那里并没有多不可或缺——虽然这意味着我以后不能在Rollo家点薯条外卖了。”</p><p>Donna一下子豁然开朗，一切都说得通了：Mike的身份，Harvey的行为举止，还有Louis和Jessica所以为的。</p><p>“我的上帝啊！”她对着内部对讲机感叹出声，“你就是<em>那个送披萨的家伙</em>！”</p><p>“现在不是个好时候，Donna。”Harvey回答，扭头通过玻璃墙瞪了她一眼。</p><p>“你知道我永远在听的！”她抗议了一下，但还是放下了电话。</p><p>当Mike再出来的时候，Donna对他的兴趣上升到了全新的高度，无论是他乱翘的头发、大大的蓝眼睛，还是他西装下的那双高帮匡威，都令Donna颇为关注。</p><p>这就是那个送披萨的家伙。那个真实存在的、非工作关系认识的、Harvey的朋友，那个所有人都以为在跟Harvey上床的家伙。这一切都说得通了，为什么Harvey会那样对待他，昨天Harvey那安抚性质的触碰，还有Harvey对这件事过于小题大做的状态。这就是那个大脑超级发达，有图片性记忆，还有足够的法律知识、能在没有学历或执照的情况下帮助Harvey的家伙。</p><p>但他目前还没通过Donna的严苛要求——不光是作为Pearson Hardman员工的要求，还是作为Harvey生活中的一部分的要求。</p><p>“如果你敢伤到Harvey，或者让他失望，我会就着蚕豆和基安蒂吃掉你的肝。”</p><p>Mike长长地看着她，当他开口的时候说的却是：“<em>People will say we're in love. *</em>”他完美地再现了Anthony Hopkins的演绎。</p><p>Donna爆发出大笑，笑声大到Harvey很有可能在疑惑发生了什么。</p><p>Mike通过了，起码通过了她的标准。</p><p>这意味着她现在要去剥了Louis的皮——她还能怎么办呢。Donna补了一下妆，确认她的发型完美无缺，然后加入战场。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* the Silence of the Lambs沉默的羔羊，汉尼拔的经典台词。<br/>——译者notes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“请进，Donna，不用我多说。”Louis反讽性地说到，因为Donna一言不发也没询问就直接坐进他的办公室，“毕竟我只是律所里一个不值一提的小合伙人罢了。”</p><p>Donna翘起一条腿，安然地靠进椅子里，深深地看着Louis。</p><p>“你知道这栋楼的运作规矩吗？”她问。而Louis正装作他在忽视她的存在，但Donna可是与假装忽视人的个中好手交手过的。</p><p>过了好一会儿，Louis开口：“怎么，电梯的运作之类的吗？”</p><p>“哦是的，电梯，”Donna优雅地摆了一下手，“水管，茶水间的耗材，洗手间的纸，清洁工作，垃圾处理，送餐外卖，还有安保系统。”</p><p>“而那又关我什么事呢？”</p><p>“那本来与你无关，因为这是我的工作。”Donna一边回答一边前倾着身子，“我的工作包括保证这栋大楼正常运转，比如保证洗手间里的肥皂，又或者在茶水间的池子出问题的时候喊人来修。”</p><p>“你什么时候才会说到跟我有关系的部分？”Louis不耐烦地问。</p><p>“唔，我不知道呢，Louis。你觉得如果清洁工不再清空你的垃圾桶或打扫你的办公室与你相不相关？”Donna问，“因为我将从那里着手。”</p><p>“着手什么？”</p><p>“随后我会一不小心让你的公司门卡失灵，这样你每天都不得不找人带你上楼。再之后我大概会告诉清洁工不要给我们这层添厕纸……我其实不想看其他初级律师们受苦的，但起码他们知道该怪谁而那个人不是我。你看，有外人随便插手你的私人领域里的事情很让人不爽吧？”</p><p>Louis只是盯着她。</p><p>“所以如果我发现一个初级合伙人跑去审查一个高级合伙人的支出明细——尤其是我的高级合伙人的——在背着我的情况下，用他那肮脏的，爪子，乱翻，由我保管的，我看护的人的，文件……”Donna靠回椅子里，露出一个甜甜的笑，“我将会确保那个人在接下来的几周无比悲惨。”</p><p>“你是在威胁我吗？”Louis追问。</p><p>“不啊，我只是分享一下我的看法，毕竟我想到了而它们如此有意思，”Donna说着站起身来，俯身向前，逼着Louis不得不抬起头才能看着她，“你再敢打Harvey名誉的注意，我将从清洁工开始，直到安排路人一天一次踢你全身最脆弱的那个地方——一天至少一次，不排除周末。这才是我的威胁。”</p><p>她掉头离开，在走出办公室的时候还专门给自己的步子加上了一点额外的扭动，因为她知道这能让Louis更加抓狂。当她确保Louis听不到她之后便开心地长叹了一口气，她现在开心得离想要抽根烟就差一点点。</p><p>不幸之中的万幸是，Louis起码没有把他的怀疑到处宣扬，所以Donna需要做的危害控制里不包括蹂躏初级律师或者欺负其他行政员工——只涉及Louis。Joseph是个极端谨慎的人，他不会乱说，而Rachel很清楚惹上Donna或者任何Donna收在保护网下的人的后果。</p><p>Kyle自然不在那个保护网里，但Kyle几乎对这件事一无所知。事实上，Kyle因为Mike烦了Donna整整一个想起：为什么Harvey想要一个咨询师；Mike有什么资历或者他到底是何方神圣；Mike会不会是来帮他处理那些枯燥的文书工作的。Donna有的时候会直接无视掉他，其他时候会捉弄一下他。Kyle总是凭着他是Harvey的私人助理律师而滥用职权，所以Donna此时对他做的不过是报应罢了。</p><p>那周的Harvey则一直在发作边缘，直到Mike要去考律师资格证的前一天他都看起来无比冷静。他非常难以察觉地焦虑着，并且有非常轻微的脾气，以及回应别人的时候过快或者过于尖锐。Kyle压根没感觉到，不过其他所有人也都没意识到这个，但Donna知道对于Harvey来说这就是惊慌了。Mike的律师资格证考试的第二天这个症状也没能好转。</p><p>“我接下来要做的事情大概已经达到了一个人能为他人着想程度的极端了，”午饭后，她走进Harvey的办公室，“我将要让你看起来像个体面的、会关心人的人类。”</p><p>Harvey颇为惊恐地看向她：“你要做什么？”</p><p>她把一张纸滑到Harvey的桌上：“这是你今天下午在汽车俱乐部的预约确认，我已经把你的日程空出来了。”</p><p>Harvey看了一眼预约：“特斯拉？”</p><p>“我听说最近它火得不行。”</p><p>“你怎么预约到特斯拉的？”</p><p>Donna微笑：“这其实是为你的生日准备的，但现在，去你的披萨送餐员面前显摆吧。”</p><p>“他是我的咨询师，”Harvey纠正到。他这一周都在这么纠正Donna，每一次她提起披萨送餐员这个名字的时候（直呼他的名字怪怪的，可他被定义为披萨送餐员已经太久了）。</p><p>“去接那个现在肯定已经筋疲力尽了的小家伙，给他喂点好吃的，然后给他那段律师资格证后不可缺席的‘记住你的出发点’说教。还有，记得明天让他穿那件条纹西装。”</p><p>“我有给他发短信慰问的。”</p><p>“你真是太慷慨了，Harvey。”Donna说，“去吧你，你在去接他之前还有时间先开上一圈。”</p><p>Harvey很小心地确保自己没有跑出办公室，但他的确走得快了那么一点。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike的特别之处在于，虽然他在几乎所有方面都与Harvey完全相反，但他们对于别人的影响却是一样的。</p><p>Harvey的自信、自大还有支撑起这些的天赋会令人忍不住想要接近他，即便他们并不想那样。Louis虽然对Harvey哀怨又嫉妒，但他花了大把大把的时间谈论他。而Jessica，那个Harvey曾形容为把他踢过法学院时期的女人，也隐隐地喜爱着她，每当Harvey搞砸了什么的时候，她的怒气更多是因为想看到她的黄金男孩做的更好而不是Harvey弄砸了这件事本身。Donna能看透这一切，不过她也跟他们一样喜欢着Harvey，因为Harvey坚守原则并且对她很好，以及，没人留意的时候他其实有点傻得可爱。</p><p>Donna观察着Mike在Pearson Hardman正式开始工作的第一周里的表现，她看到了完全相反的一个人——不过他还是有强大的实力的。他有点离经叛道，有的时候甚至有些不成熟，而这本该令Louis发火的，但Mike的机灵和坚定使得Louis最后落得一边放任Mike为所欲为一边迷惑于自己的反应。</p><p>Harvey眼睛都没眨地给Mike签了五万刀的支票，几天后Donna拿着那支票的收据怼到Harvey的面前问他发生了什么的时候，Harvey不得不交代：“他的祖母病了。”就好像那是个能让他Harvey Specter予取予求的理由似的。</p><p>但真的令她对Mike刮目相看的是他如何对待Kyle的。Mike很善良，他是个充满善意的人，只是他身上的不确定性有点多。这本该让Kyle压过他的，但……</p><p>“我得起草一份传单。”Mike的第一周里的某天，他这么求助到。Donna抬眼看着他。</p><p>“所以？”她示意他接着说，而Mike看起来有点犹疑。</p><p>“我不知道该怎么做。”他最后承认到。</p><p>“Aww，Mike，这是助理律师们存在的意义，”她拿起了电话，“Kyle？嗯嗯，能过来一下吗？”</p><p>被召唤了的Kyle迅速地出现了，但当他发现Harvey并不在场的时候变得有些恼火，</p><p>“Mike需要你起草这份传单，”Donna说着递给他相关的文件，“快点，小朋友。”</p><p>“为什么是我？”Kyle问，来回看着Donna和Mike。</p><p>“因为你只是一个卑微的助理律师。”Donna提醒他。</p><p>就在这时，Mike做了一个Donna看来是极大战略错误的举动。</p><p>他给了Kyle一个微笑然后说：“拜托你了可以吗？”</p><p>那本该成为Kyle胜过他的那根稻草的，可Kyle竟然给了Mike一个莫名热情的眼神。</p><p>“没问题。”说罢他快速离开了。Donna给了Mike一个“你刚刚说了什么？”的表情，但Mike已经一头扎进其他文件里了。</p><p>那天晚些时候，看在基督耶稣的份上，当Kyle回来找Mike的时候，Mike正在Harvey的办公室里跟他进行一些战略方面的讨论。Mike竟然扔下Harvey走了出来，问：“弄完了？”</p><p>Kyle安静地递出文件，然后转身准备离开。</p><p>“嗨，”Mike喊住了Kyle，这令Kyle浑身抖了一下，“谢了，你的工作量还好吧？”</p><p>Donna饶有兴趣地围观着事态发展。</p><p>“在我能处理的范围内。”Kyle谨慎地回答。</p><p>“太好了，所以你今晚不忙，对吧？”Kyle看起来已经做好准备接受更多工作了，但Mike有一次露出了微笑，“你想一起去喝酒吗？”</p><p>Donna，Kyle还有正不耐烦地站在Mike身后等着的Harvey一起看向Mike，就好像他疯了或者怎么的。</p><p>“我们可以一起解决Louis扔给你的扯淡又浪费时间的简报。”Mike补充道。Donna看向Harvey，Harvey回看向她，他脸上的表情几乎是无价的。Donna已经好些年没看到过Harvey脸上那种对于正在发生的事一点概念都没有的表情了。</p><p>“成啊。”Kyle最后这么回答。</p><p>“棒极了，七点？我们Requin见？”Requin是附近的一家律师常去的酒吧，但Pearson Hardman的律师们很少去那儿。因为虽然那家酒吧档次很高，但去那儿的律师大都是不成气候的ambulance-chaser。</p><p>“呃，好啊。”Kyle露出了一个微笑——这可真是有点诡异——然后离开了。</p><p>“你在做什么？”Donna问Mike，很明显Harvey也想问但他永远不可能问出口。</p><p>“I find your lack of faith disturbing.*”Mike故作姿态地回答，“Harvey，这是你要的传单。如果你们中有谁需要一位忠于旧共的法律卫士，去我的格子间找我。”</p><p>说罢，他悠闲地离开了。Donna和Harvey看着他的背影。</p><p>“你可真会挑人。”Donna评价。</p><p>“我都要开始思考我是不是才是那个被选择的了。”Harvey回答。</p><p>这个小插曲似乎令Kyle和Harvey都很不安，Donna无法否认这甚至令Kyle站立的姿势都不太一样了，就像她不能否认这个由Harvey带来的古怪又有礼貌的孩子是个优秀的律师一样。</p><p>“他很敏锐。”Donna努力盖过这家酒吧的噪杂，对Harvey说。Lucille和其他Stable Shelters的执行官在案子结束之后带他们来了这家酒吧，这是Mike带Kyle去喝酒的几天后。</p><p>“他什么？”Harvey前倾身子，问。Lucille在过去的两个小时里一直在给Harvey买酒，而Harvey一直照单全收，以忘记Jessica给他点了一杯巧克力马提尼并让他在所有人的面前喝掉这个事实。（Donna其实挺喜欢巧克力马提尼的，但在Harvey被迫喝下一杯之后她不得不保持喝威士忌，因为她要向Harvey证明她比他酷多了。）</p><p>“敏锐，”她重复了一边，“Michael，那个送披萨的家伙。他对法律很敏锐。”</p><p>“这是你的专业评估，哈？”Harvey有点被逗乐了。</p><p>“你的新手律师长大了，”Donna对着他的耳朵大声说。Harvey点点头表示同意，“他今晚去哪了？”</p><p>“Harvey！”在他得以回答之前，Lucille从人群里出现，“小子，你又喝完了却没续杯？”</p><p>“Lucille，你是一位聪慧、成功并富于同情心的女人。”Harvey对她说，“我非常确信你能把我喝趴下，饶了我吧。”</p><p>“我可不觉得你真的想说那些好话，”Lucille笑着说，“参与了这个案子的那两个高才生呢？他们可以替你喝。”</p><p>“谁？”</p><p>“助理律师们，一个有好看的蓝眼睛，然后还有另一个。”</p><p>“Mike和Kyle。”Harvey点头。</p><p>“他们在哪？”</p><p>“Kyle不被允许在工作日外出，而Mike有其他的事。”</p><p>“那就只能你这个大佬来喝了。”Lucille说着，插入Donna和Harvey之间走近吧台喊酒保。Harvey给了Donna一个痛苦的表情，喝掉了新的一杯并把酒杯倒盖在吧台上。</p><p>“棒小伙。”Lucille赞赏到，然后便离开去用酒精毒害其他人了。</p><p>“Mike在哪啊？”Donna问，“你没让他来？”</p><p>“他在看望他奶奶。”Harvey回答，“我们晚些时候会庆祝这个案子。事实上我得走了，他会带新的007电影，而我保证了我会外带Rollo家的烤排。”</p><p>“看在让我安心的份上，你能帮我个忙吗？别去买烤排了Harvey，你有点醉了。”她说。</p><p>“我只是有一点点醉，而且这不是我的错。”</p><p>“你不买烤排Mike不会怪你的，直接回家吧，”Donna说，“我会为你给Lucille一个解释的。”</p><p>Harvey吻了一下她的脸颊：“谢谢。”</p><p>“我要告诉我的男朋友你占我便宜。”</p><p>“而我要告诉我男友是你让我不要去买烤排的。”Harvey回答，旋即一个古怪的表情从他脸上一闪而过。</p><p>Donna出于怜惜（因为这次她没看到Harvey有什么很明显的单恋倾向，而且刚刚Harvey那句话实在是惊到了她），没有多追究Harvey的用词。</p><p>“你可别再动摇我这个真的相信你没在跟新来的那孩子上床的人了。”他说。Harvey冲她敬了个礼，然后开始地挪向酒吧门口。</p><p>Donna放下她的空酒杯，点了一杯巧克力马提尼，边喝边望着刚刚Harvey离开的那扇门沉思起来。她认得Harvey的那种表情，那是Harvey意识到Donna知道他想要什么却求而不得时的表情。</p><p>好吧，Mike真是撞大运了。Donna希望这次不再会是当年在地检官办公室Harvey被彻头彻尾忽视的重演。</p><p>无论那007之夜发生了什么（不是性爱，如果是的话Donna会看出来的），Mike看起来更有信心了。Mike从来不缺勇气，但勇气只是表面上的东西。Donna为Mike终于得以安顿下来而满意，她高兴地看着Mike终于在律所里找到属于他的位置。</p><p>作为这片小天地的女王，Donna带着慈爱的宽容看着这一切。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*是星球大战的引用，旧共Old Republic也是星战梗。<br/>——译者notes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donna对于Mike给Travis Tanner的评价十分赞同：空有一张嘴的毫无道德感的存在。事实上Mike原本的形容更有想象力一些：a big mouth attached to a little dick by the tattered remains of what had once been a moral fiber（对不起这在我的能力范围之外了），Donna能想到的基本上只是“打网球的傻蛋”。</p><p>所以在Harvey击败Tanner后的那个周一，她有预期Harvey会显得很开心。</p><p>……但不是另一种开心。</p><p>“早上好。”Harvey微笑着说，手上的公文包小幅度地摆动着。</p><p>Donna从电脑前抬起眼，转动了一下椅子以面对着Mike，直白地宣布：“你跟Mike睡了。”</p><p>“你在引诱我承认。”他回答，直接走过了她的桌边。</p><p>“我是在推断！”她坚持道，“你的确睡了！你搞定了那个送比萨的家伙。”</p><p>“哦是吗，夏洛克？”Harvey说着，进入他的办公室。Donna站起身紧随其后，这导致Harvey又说：“嗨，律师才在这里面，律师可爱而聒噪的秘书应该在外面。”</p><p>“你只会在隐瞒什么的时候才会像Jessica一样用第三人称说话。”她颇为自大地说，一边坐进了Harvey办公桌另一边的椅子里。Harvey皱起眉头，打开了公文箱以切断她的视线，所以Donna又站起身来：“我的推断的第一部分……”</p><p>“哦饶了我吧。”</p><p>“你上周五晚上和Mike一起在Rollo家庆祝，”她快活地说到，一边浏览着Harvey的唱片收场，“并且你们还带上了Kyle。我知道这一点是因为Kyle整个早上都在夸夸其词他发现了一个超级棒的披萨店。”</p><p>“行吧，消息传得真快。”Harvey嘟哝。</p><p>“放松，他不会告诉任何人Rollo家的位置的，因为他只会到处聒噪。”Donna在继续翻着唱片，“第二部分，你们当时喝了酒，因为如果跑出去庆祝而不喝酒太不值得了。”</p><p>“你的逻辑太站不住脚了。”Harvey回答。</p><p>“而且Kyle提到他宿醉了。第三部分，你和Mike大概回了你家，因为你们总是那么做。而且你最近一直非常不理性地嫉妒Kyle”Donna抽出一张唱片开始研究。</p><p>“别碰我的东西了。”</p><p>“要不是我说的都是对的你才不会岔开话题。”</p><p>Harvey叹了一口气坐回椅子里，但他没再试图打断Donna了。她走向唱片机，动作轻柔地放下唱片。</p><p>“最后的原因，你身上有那种无法描述的气场，那种你整个周末都在做爱会带来的气场。”</p><p>“我身上没有那种东西。”</p><p>“嗷，你真是太可爱了，但你真的有。”你不会从Rollo家约人，因为你不会拿曼哈顿最棒的披萨店冒险。”Donna转过身，用唱片包装指着Harvey，“你也绝对不会跟Kyle睡。所以你跟Mike一起回了家，你一如既往地调了情，然后你们中的某个人一不小心玩过了火……”</p><p>Donna动作优雅地抬起唱针放到唱片上，喇叭里立刻传出了音乐：</p><p>Say it's all right (it's all right), say it's all right (it's all right) -- it's all right, have a good time, 'cause it's all right...</p><p>Donna小跳了几步，打着响指，双手舞动着。Harvey摇摇头忍不住笑了。</p><p>“You got soul, and everybody know that it's all right...”Donna转向Harvey，也笑了起来。</p><p>“谢谢你没放Let's Get It On。”Harvey说，Donna滑进他对面的椅子里。</p><p>“所以你要和盘托出吗？”Donna问，Harvey挑起了眉毛，“唔，倒也不是全部啦。不对，我觉得你得把所有细节都交代出来。因为他真是太好看了，Harvey。”</p><p>“等等，我不好看吗？”Harvey歪头。</p><p>Donna刚要回答，办公室的门开了，Mike探进头来。Mike的视线越过Donna看向Harvey，背景音乐正放到Someday I'll find me someone, who will love and treat me right...于是Mike开口：“我的天呐，你已经告诉她我们的事了？”</p><p>Donna开心地举起双手，而Harvey揉了揉自己的前额。</p><p>“我没，但你刚刚那么做了。”Harvey说。Donna从椅子里站起身，她经过Mike身边时拍了一下他的头顶。当Donna走到Mike身后的时候，她装作自己手里有一杯马提尼的样子回头看向Harvey并做了个“晚些时候聊”的口型。</p><p>“大早上的放Motown也太早了吧。”Kyle在去传真机的路上经过办公室外时如是说。</p><p>“这是芝加哥精神，你个费城佬！”Donna在他身后喊，然后她开始预定今晚的酒吧。要是想从Harvey那里把整个故事套出来，她得把他弄得很醉才行。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pearson Hardman的生活也不是完全一帆风顺的。如果跟在地检官办公室比的话，的确是好很多，事实上，这里的生活比其他任何Donna能想到的生活状态都好要。这的确是个好工作，这里的人她都蛮喜欢，而且这里有足够的挑战可以享受。</p><p>不过在Mike来到这里并加入他们的小团体之后，Harvey身上出现了一些Donna之前从未见过的变化。在过去，Harvey身上总是有什么缺失，比如他身上的那种连Donna都无法触及的孤独感（大概她也不想去触碰，因为虽然她爱Harvey，但那并不是爱情）。Jessica也无法触及Harvey心里的那些角落，因为Harvey年轻时对她抱有的类似英雄情结一般的心理。如今发生在Harvey身上的变化真是太好了。</p><p>她时不时会在周六晚去Rollo家一下，因为那个时候他们会有“一刀一片”促销，条件是你带去一些罐头食品去捐给当地生活贫苦的人，而Donna可不是那种不关心生活不顺的群体的人。她那天有料到她会看到从厨房窗口跟她打招呼的小Rollo，不过她还在指望能看到Rooey。Rooey是大厨之一，他总是偷偷多给她几个蒜香面结*。</p><p>Donna知道Mike和Harvey喜欢Rollo家。Mike当然喜欢这里，他在这里工作过那么多年呢，而Harvey则非常喜欢Rollo家的烤排。</p><p>但还是，Donna从未料到会在Rollo家遇到他俩。因为Harvey一般更喜欢外卖送餐。</p><p>Mike和Harvey当时正坐在餐厅最远端的一个卡座里，他们桌上有一扎基本上空了的啤酒和吃了一半的食物。灯光挺昏暗的，但Donna能看到Harvey的手落在Mike的大腿上，而Mike的鼻子抵在Harvey的额侧。Mike正带着点傻气的迷恋亲吻着Harvey的下巴，脸颊，耳廓，而Harvey的表情很温和。</p><p>他们从来不会在办公室里这么做，既是为了他们的隐私着想也是因为律所对待办公室恋情的态度。但Rollo家是安全的，Rollo家是他们的小天地，Rollo家也是Donna曾字面意义上作为一个礼物送给Harvey的地方。</p><p>她看着Harvey抬起Mike的下巴轻吻了他一下，然后他们开始继续他们的晚餐。</p><p>嗷，她的男孩们啊……Donna的心里升起了一小团幸福感，因为她此时已经对Mike了解到会为他找到支点——Harvey那难以撼动的信念——而开心。而且她当然也对Harvey了解到会为他找到了那个他可以全身心信任的、永远不会伤害他的那个人而开心。</p><p>“嗨，Donna，”小Rollo从后厨里走出来，打断了Donna放在Harvey那只沿着Mike的大腿向上游移的手的注意力，“你工作日的麻烦鬼们在店里。”</p><p>“我看到他们了，”Donna冲着他们俩的方向示意了一下，“你怎么样？”</p><p>“挺好的，生意越来越好，番茄挺便宜，生活美好。”小Rollo回答，“你呢？”</p><p>“一如既往地碾压所有胆敢杵逆我的人。”</p><p>“女性力量！”小Rollo拉长着调子说，一边把Donna带来的一小箱罐头食品放到她身后的一摞箱子上，“一刀一片？”</p><p>“外带。一片牛肉的和一片意大利香肠的。”</p><p>“没问题。Rooey！你最喜欢的那位来了！一片牛肉一片意大利，外带。”</p><p>“为你效劳，亲爱的。”Rooey喊回来，一个纸袋很快出现在了柜台上。这纸袋对于单单两片披萨可有点太大了——自然，里面还有一包蒜香面结。</p><p>Donna冲着他抛了个媚眼。她现在是单身，而一个理解五点并不意味着下班的大厨也许是个不错的男友人选，她回应道：“Rooey你俘获了我的心。”</p><p>Rooey回应了她的媚眼，然后消失在了后厨里。小Rollo给她结账的时候，Donna拿出一张名片并在背面写上了自己的手机号。小Rollo看着她写完，露齿而笑但什么都没说。她拿起一个标着ROOEY的订单夹包上那张名片，装作无事发生一样地把它跟其他所有订单夹扔到了一起。</p><p>“为什么总是Harvey遇到那些有趣的披萨小哥们？”Donna问。</p><p>“这是我们留住常客的手段。”Rollo小声说，她俩一起笑了起来。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*garlic knots，这东西好像没有正式中文译名我就自己译了。<br/>——译者notes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donna不得不承认她很佩服Harvey和Mike的谨慎程度。他俩从朋友进阶为男朋友的时候她一周之内就发现了，那Pearson Hardman的其他人也应该能意识到。</p><p>但Mike在他的第一个月里就证明了他的确是做这行的料，而Harvey在过去的很多年里一直在把私人生活与工作分得清清楚楚。他们看起来很乐于保持他们的关系的低调，在办公室里他们也不会深情对望或者偷偷接吻（如果有的话她会听到的）。他们就只是，Mike和Harvey，就像很久之前Mike在Donna的虚拟档案馆里还只是一个小小的“披萨送餐员”脚注时的状态。</p><p>Louis一直没能彻底打消Mike在有偿做一些更私密的“咨询”工作，但那一点都不妨碍他指使Mike为他干事。令人影响深刻的是，Louis有一次甚至把Mike带去了听证会。但随便Louis怎么觉得啦，谁会听信他的那些指控。</p><p>Jessica在大概两年后发现了Mike和Harvey的恋情。或者，你可以说Jessica在两年后发现了他俩恋情的切实证据，因为Jessica大概已经怀疑并放任他俩很久了。当她被教导Jessica的办公室的时候（Joseph在传唤她时显得很迷惑），Donna猜到他们玩脱了，但不知道为什么她没有喊Mike和Harvey去她办公室，毕竟他俩才是当事人。</p><p>“Donna，”Jessica坐在她办公室的沙发里，正在看一些文件，“谢谢你花时间跑过来，请坐。”</p><p>Donna坐在一把椅子的边沿，露出她最好的那种“我在很认真地听”的姿势，点了点头。</p><p>“我对于你为Mike起草的一些人事文书有点问题。”Jessica说，递给她一份Mike的地址变更登记表。</p><p>Donna早该想到她应该为Mike安排一个假地址而不是让那个笨手笨脚的家伙自己处理这事。</p><p>“有什么问题吗？”她问</p><p>“这应该由你来告诉我。”</p><p>Donna回想起六个月前的一个周末Mike恳求她帮忙指挥Harvey不容置疑地给他约的搬家服务（Mike本来打算找些朋友帮忙，然后用披萨作答谢，而Harvey表示大人们会直接雇佣搬运工）。她回想起Harvey的公寓在Mike的东西被搬进去之后显得满了多少，即使Mike的东子仅仅由一小摞中型箱子和一把他说什么都不愿意放弃的椅子组成。她还回想起Harvey穿着T恤和牛仔裤搬动他的那些书来为Mike的廉价小说还有课本挪出空挡。</p><p>她回想起那时每次Mike与Harvey擦肩而过的时候Mike会多么自然地给Harvey一个吻。</p><p>她等待着Jessica的下一步。</p><p>“Ross先生在过去的六个月里，把一个邮箱登记为他的住址。”Jessica说。</p><p>“Mike是挺注重隐私的那种人。”Donna回答，哪怕是Jessica Pearson也不能令她供出她老板和他的男朋友。</p><p>“你猜怎么着，我有想过那种可能性，但我不觉得他注重隐私到了那种程度，”Jessica说，“现在，我有两种猜测，一是他有什么烧钱或者不良的嗜好导致他被赶出了上一个住处，从那之后他一直住在我们提供给他的那个办公室里……另一个则是他正与什么人同居，而他不想让律所发现因为那个人的住址已经登记在人事处了。”她严厉地盯着Donna，“他们在一起多久了，Donna？”</p><p>Donna把那张文件放到一边：“你这是在让我出卖我的老板。”</p><p>“我在问你Mike Ross在我签下他作咨询师的那天有没有对我说谎。”</p><p>“他没有。”Donna回答。</p><p>“你确定？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“你怎么知道？”</p><p>Donna颔首：“因为我知道他们什么时候开始的。”</p><p>“而那是什么时候？”</p><p>“我没有别的意思，但当你成为执行合伙人的时候你编写了反歧视规定，而基于它，我现在可以回答你：这不关你的事。”Donna缓慢地回答。</p><p>Jessica微笑起来。</p><p>“这并不事关他们本人，”她说，“这事关我的资深合伙人和Ross法律咨询服务，工作场合外有不当关系在这里并不适用，因为Mike不是律所的雇员。”</p><p>“那为什么要这么严肃？”</p><p>Jessica的微笑露出裂缝：“我需要确认Mike的雇佣过程没有一丝一毫的不恰当。而且，”说着她站起身来，“这也能让你知道我知道这事了。”</p><p>Donna也站起来，思考着：“你想让我给Harvey一个警告？好让他有十分钟准备一下？”</p><p>“啊，给他三十分钟吧，这样他们俩能一起好好准备好面对我的蹂躏，这是对我隐瞒的后果。”Jessica说，“让Harvey好好准备一下开场白。”</p><p>“Mike会吓死的。”</p><p>“很好，我就喜欢让他保持谨言慎行。”</p><p>Donna跟着Jessica一起微笑了起来：“我们应该多这么做一做。”</p><p>“给Harvey危机感？也许吧，但不这么做就会让他太安逸了倒是真的。”</p><p>当Donna告诉Harvey Jessica看穿了Mike那糟糕透顶的掩盖时他眼中一闪而过的恐慌还是有点有意思的。</p><p>……只是“有点”有意思。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 尾声</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donna知道Mike一直在上法学课程，有些是网课，还有一些是需要过夜的夜课——这会令Harvey少见的不安。她比Harvey还早知道哈佛的协议，因为Joseph有告诉她他在安排哈佛的教务主任来纽约，这是为了回报Donna帮他订到了一个非常热门的餐厅的位置。</p><p>她知道这件事会在哪天晚上发生，于是她得以提前做好准备。</p><p>Mike被哈佛招去的第二天，Mike和Harvey一道出现了。Donna拿起了两个有Pearson Hardman标志的文件夹给了他们一人一个。</p><p>“新简报？”Mike一边吃着贝果一边问。</p><p>“我一直在跟Jessica说……”Harvey停顿了，因为他打开了他的那个文件夹，“这是……？”</p><p>“从明年一月开始的周五和周日晚上往返Logan的航班班次列表。”她往椅背上靠去，露出她最自大的自大神情，“波士顿的租车预约，合适的餐厅清单。”她用低沉性感的嗓音补充了最后一句，“我相信你不需要住宿推荐？”</p><p>“那我这个是……”Mike看起来有点迷惑地打开了他的那个文件夹。</p><p>“哈佛附近的房子推荐，校园和附近区域的地图，还有找乐子的地方的推荐，那种不会导致法学生喝得太嗨以至于喝上床的地方。”</p><p>他俩一起警惕地看着Donna。</p><p>“你就是无法接受我无所不知这个事实吗？”她问Mike。Mike露出一个大大的笑容，弯下腰隔着桌台给了她一个吻。</p><p>“你是我认识的最优秀的Donna。”他宣布。</p><p>“我是不会亲你的。”Harvey声明。</p><p>“很好，因为Mike已经把我的唇膏弄掉了，”她回答，“你们俩去玩儿吧，我还有正经工作呢。”</p><p>“你没问题吧？”Harvey问Mike，后者把剩下的贝果塞进嘴里点点头，“那你可以回你那地儿了。”</p><p>Mike快步走向大厅的另一边他的办公室，那个文件夹被他紧紧地抱在怀里。Harvey和Donna目送着他走远。</p><p>“我需要你再帮我一个忙。”Mike刚走远到听不到他们的对话时，Harvey就转回来面对Donna，Donna挑起一边的眉毛表示自己在听。“我需要一个戒指。”</p><p>“Harvey！我们这也太突然了！”她一手按住胸口，“我的男朋友会怎么说啊？”</p><p>“这不好笑。”Harvey烦躁地说。</p><p>“那你需要婚礼策划人吗？”</p><p>“不！我只是……”他不安地回头看了一眼。</p><p>“我明白了，”Donna笑起来，“你怕他在哈佛把你给忘了。”</p><p>“我们不是要结婚或者怎么的，戒指只是一个送别礼物，而已。”</p><p>“你怕他被某个预备律师的铅笔裙给勾走了魂儿，”她断定，“哦！或者教授，Mike的确时不时会有那种无助的小鹿一般的神情。”</p><p>“别嘲弄我了。我想给他最好的。”</p><p>“你昨晚没那么做吗？”</p><p>“Donna！”</p><p>她故作小心地从打印机里拿起一张纸递给他：“名声在外的珠宝商的清单。给他买简约型的，白金或者做旧金，不要有宝石。”</p><p>Harvey看了看清单：“你其实想替我选想死了，是不？”</p><p>“一点都不。”</p><p>“一点都不？”</p><p>“Harvey，你是个大孩子了，你竟然想让我给你的恋人挑戒指？”</p><p>Harvey眯起眼睛：“你这么一说我觉得我的确该思考一下。”</p><p>Donna静候。</p><p>Harvey叹了口气。</p><p>“Donna，如果你能帮我为Mike选一枚戒指，我就请你在小酒吧吃一顿。”</p><p>“这就那么难吗？别回答。我们在清单上第一家珠宝商那里有五点的预约。哦对，告诉Mike我是不会帮他搬去剑桥的。”</p><p>“我会雇佣搬运工的。”Harvey说。</p><p>“那他又会大吵大闹的。”</p><p>“这就是我们的相处模式。”他回答，走进了办公室。Donna一整天都保持了那种无比满足的笑容。</p><p>当Harvey最终在她温和的引导下挑好戒指，发现那个款式是成对的时候，Donna的笑容更餮足了：“把两个都给他。”</p><p>“为什么？”Harvey问，看起来有点恼。</p><p>“因为这样他可以在回来的时候还给你一枚。”</p><p>Mike被擢升为初级合伙人的那天，确切地说是他们在喝香槟庆祝的时候，Donna溜进那个维护工人正在刮去门上的咨询师字样的办公室，在Mike的桌上放下了一个信封。信封里是她与Rooey的婚礼的策划人的名字，还有她亲手写的一张字条：该结婚啦【Make an honest man out of him.】</p><p>Donna走回她的办公桌，一边想着如果他们没邀请她作伴郎的话，她可不会保证没有风言风语流动起来。</p><p>希望她的晚礼服还合身。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>